Kids
by DuncanandCourtneysDaughter
Summary: Duncan and Courtney r married with 4 kids, DJ, Cassie, Alex, and Kyle. Alex is Duncan's step daughter. Her father? Scott.
1. Chapter 1

;"For All DXC Lovers! Please Review! It is my first story so sorry if it sucks! FYI season three happened, but Gwen was not in season five and was dating Trent.

I looked around his house. To be honest with you it was a mess. There were toys every wear, cloths on the floor, and books left open on the floor. I looked and saw my eldest DJ ( Duncan Junior) teasing my youngest Kyle with his toys. Kyle was like Courtney. everything had to be perfect. He had my eyes, hair and skin, but had three adorable freckles. At two he already liked a clean room. DJ, my eldest, at eight was exactly like me in every way except his drawers. his clothes were always tidy. My eyes rested on the table, were his six year old daughter Cassie was playing Barbies. Her black hair fell down her back in ponytails. Her pretty pale skin and her bright blue eyes looked beautiful together. He chuckled remembering how happy Courtney had looked when it had been a chuckle faded when I realized what the Barbie Mom and Dad (a.k.a. Barbie with short hair.) were doing. They were fighting. I sighed remembering how me and Court went through are fight stage. We fought ever minute of the day, and when we weren't fighting we were not talking to each other. It went on for a whole year. I don't remember why we were fighting. Me and Court weren't married then. We had DJ and Cassie,but Cassie was only three. DJ was five, and was more hurt then Cassie that we were fighting. I had couch surfed from Geoff and Bridgette's to Gwen and Trent's, to coming back to Courtney letting me have the apartment. Why Courtney gave it to me I found out by Geoff. She had moved back in with , that Scott. After she broke up with Scott, over something about a girl named Dawn, we resolved the fight. Which brings me to my second youngest. Alex. Alex was born seven months after we resolved the fight. Courtney and me had talked that I might have a child in a year because I had slept with a girl named Nikki. And she told me that she might have Scotts child. I was furious with this, but did not say anything. I did not want Scott's farm boy scum. As I said, Alex was born seven months later. With red freckles on her shoulder. There was a awkward silence between us when we saw her. She looked at me and I looked at her, and even though I did not want to love her, I did. And so, back in reality, I saw my now almost four year old daughter siting in front of the door, as my beautiful wife Courtney, prepared to go to work.


	2. A few Ughs, a blush, and My step mom

Thanks for reading. I hope you can take sadness, humor, and romance all at the same time, 'cuz this story has plenty of it!

Thank you Shai, my younger brother. At seven, he wrote this story with me, and is now telling me NOT to mention it. sorry Shai. it is pronounced, Shy.

Bye, long live DXC, and SXC, and DXS. yes i can't decide which is better. GO BOSTON BRUINS! BE RANDOM!

A.

Alex's POV

As I was explaning, my mom and Duncan made up, my mom had me, and now we are one big happy family. Today, I ran for the bus with my friend CJ painting behind me. O.K., so I'm not the most athletic, but I'm sure as hell more in shape then CJ. We caught the bus just on time. I smiled as I sat down next to CJ. He was panting really hard and everybody laughed. The bus kicked in gear as I looked away I saw him staring at me. I felt bad because I knew he liked me and I knew I could never love him back.

Why my brothers and sister never ride the bus? I have no idea. My Dad never has treated me the same as my brothers and sister. It hurts, but I guess it's that way with all step kids, right? It's not like he ever will love me as much as I love him.

The bus slows to a stop and I hear a door slam. I see the jersey's and the tall boy's but I do not notice them. I drop my Ipod, so I bend over to get it. Doing this I spill my bag. I start picking up my stuff, when I hear a voice say:

"What's up nerd? Lost another girl that will never be your dream girlfriend?"

I freeze. I want to move, but I want to see what CJ will say.

"No. What do you want, Derek?"

Sigh. Ugghh. I prepare to make a stand.

"Nothing, nerd. Got any money on ya?"

I stand up. Derek see's me and instantly put's on his cool face. Ugh.

"Derek, your such a jerk. I can't believe anyone likes you. leave CJ alone."

"Oh ho. Chill babe. I was just playing. What ya do in under the seat?"

"I spilled my bag. You could help me, or you could do me a bigger favor and leave CJ alone."

"Oh, nerd, you need your friend to look after you? But babe I can l help you with your bag, leave CJ alone, but I can never leave you alone."

"You make me sick."

He bent down and cleaned up my junk. Derek is the middle school jock, and I am pretty sure fate hates me because he has to like me on top of my already miserable life. He is tall, has slicked back short blond hair, and has huge muscles, not for me.

He passes me my bag, and I say:

"Thanks, but will you go now?"

He looks hurt, but that is how CJ looks every ten minutes because of him.

"Yeah. Come on guys."

He beckons to his gang. The last one to leave is Mike, a tall handsome boy with a crew cut. He stops seeing that Derek forgot t a folded up piece of paper on the floor. He bends down and passes it to me. I blush so hard my cheeks must have been bright red. He smiles at me.

"Thanks Mike."

"Any time, Alex."

I watch him go with a heavy heart. he would never ever notice me. Not with his crush Chole around. Chole is blond, tall, and is aloud to wear super short skirts. Though, Chole is a idiot.

CJ snaps me into reality. He watches Mike go with anger in his eyes.

"So," He asks distantly, "when you going back to your Pappys?"

"Tomorrow! I am so excited to sea Jake and Brandon!"

Brandon lives a few doors down from my house in the country. Jake is my half brother. He is only seven. With blond hair and blue eyes like his mom/my step mom is Dawn, a woman in complete common with nature. She may be my step mom, but she is so not evil! She is so awesome! She can read auras, so she knows when I am sad!

We get to the school. I see Kia and Mai waiting for us. Mai is with her Dad, and Kia is with uncle Geoff. I run over with CJ onto my best friends arms. Bliss. I reach into my bag to get my lip gloss, and its gone. Shit. That was new. It cost $20.4. Ok, it only cost $2.50. But it was good okay? It tasted like root beer. And I like my root beer!

Thanks for reading! Next chapter, Scott's place!

Bye, You can buy Unicorn Farts lip balm, and Betty Crocker Fudge Brownie Lip balm Too!

A.

PS: I will put up the links to the lip balm flavor website!


	3. HOT or Fight!

Thanks for all the support! Shai: I can't believe people read our story! WHY?" Well, my friends I have no idea why you read our stories. But, here as promised is a link to crazy lip balm flavors: juliapugachevsky/lip-balm-flavors-that-could-ruin-food-forever

yes I believe it could ruin food forever! Enjoy! PS: I will be making a Coderra story soon! XITING! Duncan and Courtney's Daughter (and son)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXs

POV

Mai looks at my angry face. Mai is so pretty. She has toned skin, with almond shaped eyes and black hair. I sometimes wonder why she hangs out with us and not Chole and Derek's group. Mentioning the Snob Squad, I see them coming around the corner.

Mai: What's up Alex?

Me: Derek stole my Lip Gloss! Jerk!

Kia: Well here's the time to show him not to steal from Alexis Braden Hale Nickerson!

Me: Don't say my middle name in public! Or my last!

CJ: So are you gonna go and beat the crap out of Derek?

I take Karate, UFC juniors, and Ti kwon do. Why? Because I'm sure as hell good at it!

I walk sweetly up to the group area. The groups? 1. The Jocks members: Kye, Bolt, Nikey. Kye's real name is Skye, and she's the only girl on the Jocks list of sporty dudes. She's Derek's sister. Their parents are an army general and a track and field genius. Bolt's Dad is Lightning, a super strong guy on the football team. Nikey is Chole's younger brother; no one knows why he's named after a shoe company.

2. The Nerds. Members: Ryle, Mack, Cal. Cal is adopted and is super nerdy. My parents HATE Cal's Dad because he won some game they were supposed to be in. Mack and Ryle are nerd and nerdet in love.

3. The Royals a.k.a. the Snob Squad. Members: Chole, Maddie, Derek, Mike, and Leaan. Chole is a blond girl with no brains at all, plus she is super flexible. Maddie is a super nice girl on normal, named Addie. Addie has raven black hair and toned skin. The only problem? Addie has MPD. When she comes to school she turns into Maddie, a mean girl who loves to gossip. Derek is always acting like a soldier for some reason! And Mike? He's the love of my life. Leaan is nerdy, but is a member of the group because Chole is her friend.

4. Me and my friends. The rebels. Yup, were awesome.

Anyway I charge over to Derek, fire in my eyes. I see Mike light up, I almost blush, but I hold it in.

Derek: Babe can't get enough of me.

Chole looks hurt, and I feel bad.

Me: Give me back my lip gloss.

Derek: Awe, I never took now lip gloss.

Me: I said give me back my lip gloss, NOW!

He shook his head slowly.

I pounced. My hands were balls of fists. I punched and kicked. When I got up, I was covered in dirt and Derek was lying on the ground moaning. He dug into his back pocket, and brought out my lip gloss. I smiled and walked away. Mike stared at me all the way back.

When school was over my Pappy and Dawn picked me up. I hopped in the back with Jake. He was three officially two days ago. My pappy smiled at me and squeezed my hand. His orange hair stuck out everywear. Dawn finally said after driving for an hour:

"Your aura says you've been fighting."

I look down at myself. Yeah I smile thinking about Mike.

Jake: Fight Fight Fight!

We pull up to the farm house. It's old but beautiful. I see someone on the deck waiting for me. I jump with excitement to see Brandon, my big fifteen year old buddy wave to me. Hot, Hot, Hot!

A and S:

A few things you should now: Mike is son of Sam and Dakota. He has a crew cut because Derek told him to. Derek is, Jo and Bricks kid. Brandon is not a total drama characters child.


	4. Thrills

Hey guys! I would like to let you know that I, The older sister wrote this one, not S. It is more on the teen side, but I hope you enjoy. This chapter touches on life at Scotts house a bit more, and Dawns personality. I would like to mention an amazing author, Courtney in Real Life! Please check her out! She is awesome! I have a serious question. Would you like Alex to be coupled with CJ, Mike, Brandon, or Danny? Will it be CXA, AXD,MXA, or BXA? You choose! Please send shout outs to put in my random good byes. So,

Go team Jacob, Long live DXC and DXS, eat cupcakes, RyanRenoldsIsMine, and go Harry Potter!

A.

Alexs POV

As I am hugging Brandon, I notice how strong he is. He holds me in his arms tightly. He lives a few farm houses down the road, and I have always had a crush on him. He is covered in dirt, like most boys around here. I expect him to call me Babe, he calls every one babe, but still gives me thrills when he does.

"Hey Babe, what's up? How's California?"

Thrills. Ahhh.

"Good. I am competing in the UFC Junior auditions. Mai got a new pet Panda. Danny died his Mohawk rainbow."

"UFC Juniors huh? Cool. I bet you'll make it."

We walked in to my house. It was a old farm house, but to me it meant everything. We went up to my room, chatting about friends, TV, Eye Book( Face Book, no copy right.), and TobyMac. When we got up the stairs, we went down the hall, into my bedroom. Yeah, just taking a fifteen year old guy to my bedroom, alone, not weird at all. Haha.

My bedroom is green, with flowers painted on the wall. I've had my worst fights with my dad in here. Ya we fight. Lots. He does not like Danny. He likes Brandon though. Anyway, I have a bed, a couch, and a dresser.

As we sit on the couch, I glance out the window. Outside Jake is playing with our pig, Pie Pie. Our mom wanted to get a beetle, but Pappy wanted a pig. I smile thinking of Kyle, watching my bulldogs Belch, Dozer, Ripper, and Rosie. Yes I have four pets. Rosie is super sweet, Belch does exactly that, and Dozer and Ripper love to chase squirrels.

"How are Kyle and Cassie? Me and her talked last week and she said she was sick."

"She is not sick; she just got her phone taken away, lover boy. Kyle's good. He's helping mom and DJ watch Ripper and Belch. Dad's watching Dozer, and Cassie loves Rosie."

"Huh, well, it's time for me to go back to the farm (he is a farmhand) and mow the lawn. Bye babe."

As we hug goodbye, his hand brushes my back, and he brushes my, uh, well you know what strap. I cringe but I guess he did not notice he did, because he just looks at me like I'm crazy. Though, I do get that a lot. He leaves and I flop onto my bed. I go through the day and write the important parts down in a list in my journal. Yes, I am like my mom. Here it is:

LIST

Date: 21, Sept, 2016.

Important things:

Got Up late.

Met CJ.

Derek.

Mike.

Beat Up Derek.

School End At 5.

Meet Brandon.

Hug Brandon.

Go to Bedroom With Brandon.

Bye Brandon.

Brandon Brush my *** strap.

Sleep.

Wake.

Pizza.

X Men.

Channing Tatum.

Sleep.

I turn over and fall asleep. Back to school, and then home. I miss Rosie, Dozer, Ripper, and Belch. Even Belches belching.

Well, thanks for reading, I would like to met ion once again a great author named Courtney in Real life! Check her out! She is amazing and deserves way more fans! I wrote this chapeter, not S. Considering it is a little bit on the teen side. Plz R&R, Fav, and Follow! Thanks again for taking you time to read my story's! A.


	5. Enter: Danny

HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORIES! I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO MARRY YOU! I AM JUST KIDDING! BUT I DO LOVE YOU! PLZ r&r. give me suggestions for the story and who should couple up. Fan of the week: KaylaBow. Love you girl! Plz nominate people to be the fan of the week.

Cheese is good, but can't compare to ice cream. Rupert Grint rocks, RyanRenoldssIsMine rules, JB has proposed to Selena, and the movie Malicifint (is that how u say it?) looks good.

LOVE Duncan and Courtney's Daughter, Alex

Danny's POV

As I watched my dad play guitar in the sound booth I got so bored. Nothing to do, Bored, My Dads Song Sucks Because He Never Plays Electric Guitar, and I am Still Bored. Ugh, why won't Kia text me? I've got my two sisters beside me giggling. Di and Dy are my triplet sisters. Yeah, I am a triplet. I hate it.

Suddenly my phone went off. YES! Not Kia, but- even better! - Alex! That girl is awesome! She approves of my rainbow fowhawk, thinks boarding is sweet, and is super hot! Plus she has four bulldogs. Love Belch man! My parents don't like her for some reason. I don't think my dad likes her step dad. Seems there is always a bunch of hate going on in our group. Alex calls me a softy, but I am a mix of Goth and Bad Boy Skater. I mean, it's kind of a battle of me, Mike, and CJ for Alex. I kind of know I'll win, you know if it was not for her dad. He really can't stand me.

Anyway I pick up the phone, and I hear "Danny you there?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"You wanna meet me for Ice Cream at Ice Cream Dream?"

"Sure. What time?"

"In five?"

"Sure bra."

"DON"T CALL ME THAT YOU COMPLETE IDOIT!"

"Okay….bra."

"DANIEL TRENT PRONE YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Chill. I'll see you there baby."

"Don't call me baby, you know I don't like you."

"K. See you there."

"Did you ask your dad?"

"No."

"You're dead."

"Pretty much."

"Bye Softy."

"By Badass."

"I AM NOT BADASS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! YOU ARE SO AROGANT AND IROSPONSABLE! I CAN'T STAND YOU! You MAKE ME SICK! SICK-

I hung up my phone. My sisters were sniggering. Di was smirking. Her black and blue hair with blond highlights swished against her shoulders. Dy was the cute one. Her green eyes and brown hair were always clipped back with a butter fly pin. We were pretty much identical triplets minus the hair and the fact that I'm a dude.

I got up and pulled on my sweater. My usual outfits are jeans, a black t, a leather jacket, and beat up sneakers. Today, I had to wear a sweater cuz my leather jacket got mustard poured on it by "accident" thanks to Di. Dy noticed me leaving and asked

"Where you going Danny?"

"Just going to the bathroom, be back in five."

"Okay."

"You Better be. Or I will tell dad you went on a date with Lyle." Stated Di.

Oh how I hated her. Dy was great, a bit babyish, but Di? She was a little Bi**. Yeah, I swear.

I walked out the door and down the steps. Good thing Di will find cockroaches in her lunch tomorrow.

I find Alex sitting on a bench outside of Ice Cream Dream. She has evidently really sad, but I know better than to say anything. Her stupid step dad is always making her feel bad about something, and her real dad, who is supposed to comfort her, makes it worse by fighting with her about everything. Me, grades, fights at school, Mai, Brandon. Gosh, I hate Brandon too, but I don't tell her it's not okay for her to hang with him so much. I ask: "so what flavor you wanna get?"

"Hm, either Smurf Sundae Sorbet or Basil Avocado. What do you think?"

"I would go with Smurf Sundae Sorbet. I am gonna get Crammed Jammin' Cream Doughnut."

"Nice choice."

We head in and order. My cousin works hear so we both get a extra scoop for free. Mine is a delicious mix of chunks of sugar doughnuts, sweet raspberry sauce, and cinnamon and vanilla ice cream. Alex's is bright blue, with marshmallows, chocolate, and sweet cream in a blue cone. They also have Banana Curry Ice cream, Salt Licorices, Kitty Kitty Bam Bam, and Wild Berry Lavender.

Alex is leaning back in our booth. I see Cal staring at her from his booth. Her hair is flowing over her shoulders, down her back, and ending at her waist. Her black combat boots compliment her high cut farm girl shorts and cow boy hat. Her shirt is checked and rolled at the sleeves. Dang friend zone. All that could have been mine. Her orange freckles on her arms and legs are very visible. Man she is hot. She even has a temporary tattoo of a butter fly on her belly. Her necklace is a choker, with a red ruby dangling off of it. She finishes her ice cream before me.

"Ha! Know you have to pay, Softy!"

Stupid bets.

Thanks for reading! Again, shout out to KaylaBow, you are awesome, check her out! Her profile is so empowering and amazing! Love you girl! Sorry it was along one about nonsense. Just so you could know Danny more. So, who should Alex fall in love with? Danny? CJ? Brandon? Mike? Plz R&R, and remember, if you do want to give a idea, plz private message me because if I like your idea, and use it, I will:

Tell the public that you came up with it.

If you put it as a review, you will spoil it for others,

And three, I can then nominate u for fan of the month!

Thanks for reading, read my others, like Texting, And Mistake. Both good.

Be happy, like things, don't do drugs, make a cake in a mug, and support team Jacob.

Love

Duncan and Courtney's daughter, Alex.


	6. Date!

Hey. So I rock, we all know that, but I, DuncanandCourtneysDaughter, Alex, have uploaded three chapters in one day. Okay, so I am not very good at writing stories, but three chapters? That is pretty badass. Yeah, I am badass. SO…. ENJOY!

Alex

I was sitting on my bed, reading BOP, when I hear my dad knock on my door.

"It's open!"

"Hey Alex. We need to talk."

"Okay…"

I put down the magazine and suddenly realize why he looks so awkward. _We need to talk._ He couldn't mean the talk, could he? I mean, I had already had The Talk with Dawn and Mom. _Please no, dear god no._

"I know about Mike."

He knew. Okay here's the thing. Mike asked me out. I know!

So here it goes….

_I had just come back from ice cream with Danny. He had to pay, for with me and him, whoever finishes last has to pay. Anyway, I walked right into Mike, while I was thinking about him. _

"_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"_

"_No problem! It was my fault!"_

"_Well, I should have looked where I was going!"_

"_Well, to make it up to you, how about I take you out for coffee on Thursday." _

"_Oh, really? Well Thursday works so, which one shall we go to?"_

"_Um, How about Gotta Hava Some Java!? I like there Cappuccinos."_

"_Uh, that would be great! I guess I'll see you Thursday, uh, say right after school?"_

"_Yeah, that would be great! See you there!"_

"_Yeah! See you there!"_

Yeah, that's what happened! Coffee, with Mike! Anyway, my Pappy knew about my date! It was supposed to be a secret! I had only told CJ and Mai. Danny would have ended up stalking us.

"So, I 'm okay with it, but it's your first date, don't go lip locking with 'im. Oky Dok?"

"Doky Ock!"

That is what I used to say when I was two. Anyway, I had the date tomorrow, and I needed the perfect outfit. I still hadn't shopped for it yet. The next day, since school starts at eleven and ends at five, I was going through my clothes. I heard the door open down stairs. Dawn opened the door, and welcomed the guest in. I couldn't hear who it was. Someone walked up the stairs. I knew it was Dawn who knocked because she knocked very softly.

"It's open!"

In walked Mai, Dawn, and Cassie. Cassie had a purse and a "shopper's smile".

"Well, darling, I hear you've got a date, and no outfit, and I've got a credit card, courtesy of mummy!"  
Cassie said smoothly.

"Your aura say's you have a date with the spa dear." Dawn said gorgeously.

"You need Glitz and Glamour!" Said Mai very posh.

"Cool, uh, I mean, yes dears!" I said very excited as I started Giggling with Mai!

We shopped for half an hour and found me cosmetics, and shoes. Then we found my dress. It was purple. It went to my knee, with tee shirt style lace sleeves, and a blue belt. Simple and perfect. My shoes were sandals with white crossover straps. Next we headed home and did my hair. We did a side pony with a purple butterfly clip. I covered my orange freckles with cover up, did my mascara, and put on sparkly lip gloss. With five minutes to go, I thanked my half sister, step mom, and bbfffl. We caught our bus down town just on time. Few.

We walked onto the bus. At my school, you hang with your date all day. I knew Derek would hit on me and probably be jealous all day too. Mai knew I couldn't hang with her, because when she dated Nikey she had hanged with him.

When I walked up the isle people stared at me. I felt like everyone was watching me. I was _terrified_. I found Mike and waved to him. I sat down next to him. Chole gave me this big fake hug. Ugh. Chole and Mai used to be bffs, so when I took her place, she hated me. Anyway, Derek and Mike looked like they had been hit over the head. I smiled at Mike.

AFTER SCHOOL

Okay, so hanging with the snob squad sucked. Derek bullied all of the nerds, and Mike did nothing!

"So, time to go I guess. I really liked hanging with you today."

"Yeah. So, do you want to grab a cab, or walk?"

"Let's grab a cab!"

"Okay."

We caught a cab, and the driver looked like a freaking serial killer. When we got to the coffee shop we ordered. I got a Cappuccino. He got a coffee. He bought us timbits, and we ate them. We mostly had small talk. At 6:45 I stood and so did he. He was taller than me. He was so handsome. So the date had not been romantic at all, because he mostly talked about him.

"Well, I've got to go, I told my step dad I would be back by seven."

"I'll take you home."

"Okay."

"Shall we catch a cab?"

"That would be wonderful."

We caught a cab and when we got home he walked me to the door. When we got to the door, we stood for a second staring at each other. He cleared his throat.

"I had a great time tonight."

"Me too."

"I would like to see you again."

Yeah…LIKE HELL NO!

"Yes that would be nice."

He bent down and kissed me on the cheek.

I was thrilled. I had never been kissed on the cheek before. The kiss made up for the horrible date. I suddenly realized why he talked about himself. Because he was awkward! Oh how sweet was he!

"You looked beautiful tonight. I never thought you would notice me. I think every boy Cali wants to be me right now."

"Thanks."

Authors POV

Kyle and DJ were pressed to the window as they watched their sister gaze into Mike's eyes.

"DJ, why we watching Al-X be lovey with that boy?"

"'Cuz that boy is a scum bag and I'm gonna show dad this vid were taken so he will kick that boys butt."

"Why he scum bag?"

"'Cuz he hitting on Alex and might be a potential threat as the worst of them."

"HES GONNA HIT AL-X!"

"No, well he might, I mean NO! He would never hit Alex, cuz he wants to be her boyfriend, cuz it'l make him more popular then Derek, another boy, and then he'll dump her for a prettier girl, and she'll be really sad."

"He's gonna hurt Al-x's feelings?"

"Yeah. Yes, he's leaving! Oh shoot, turn it off, look at the TV!"

DJ and Kyle whipped around and stared at the TV show.

Alex walked in.

Courtney: How was your date, honey?"

Alex: Fantastic MUMU!

Duncan: Whats his name?

Alex: Mike! You know his mom and dad! Dakota and Sam. Oh mum!

Alex kiss's Duncan and Courtney. Goes upstairs humming, "Sparks Fly".

Duncan turns to DJ and Kyle.

Duncan: What happened on the porch?

Courtney: Duncan! You can't spy on your daughter!

Duncan: Chill. I didn't. Here's your guys money. (Passes K and D money) Where's the video?

C: DUNCAN!

Thanks for reading!

Pineapples! Bonnonos! LALALA

Alex


End file.
